Strange Man
by hufflepuffection
Summary: Luna goes in search of a crashed object in the Forbidden Forest
1. Luna 'Loony' Lovegood

a/N- I don't own this, blah, blah, except the idea. Enjoy!

Also this is the first time I'll be writing for Doctor Who, so don't hate me if his lines suck!

* * *

This is the second friday we have that we can have the afternoon off. I sat down in the common room, trying to focus on my text book for Potions, when really what I wanted to do was read something else. It's not that I don't wish to do well in class, it's just that I need a break once in a while so I can keep an open mind, if that makes sense.

It sure didn't help as I'm reading, that the other kids in my House wouldn't stop staring and laughing at me. It's probably because yesterday, in my dorm, I laid dozens of little Dirigible Plums along the beds. I explained to the girls I shared the room with, it would help them become more understanding and kind. They said no and they hoped I didn't expect them to wear them as earrings like I did.

Some people don't get me, not that I mind of course, it's just that I don't see why it's impossible for me to make friends as easily as everyone else did. The first week I've been at Hogwarts, and I've been nicknamed Loony. A lot of people don't think I know about it, but I do, and it doesn't faze me. My mother and father always told me to express who I am, inside and out, and that's what I plan on doing.

After I finished the required reading for Potions, I pulled my colorful magazine out of my robes and began to read. Since my father was the editor of the Quibbler, I could read the newest edition as soon as it came out. I loved hearing about all the conspiracies, different types of creatures that they don't teach you in school, and anything else that I found interesting.

As I read about a man who has been seen talking to a number of animals, thinking he should be sent to St. Mungo's, but disappeared before the police could get to him, I overheard my fellow Ravenclaws talking about how they were told that Harry Potter is the one opening the legendary Chamber of Secrets. I guess they decided to take a break from laughing at me to spread nothing but rumors. I've never met Harry Potter, I've heard he was nice, and who am I to spread lies about someone I didn't even know.

I stuck the Quibbler back into my robes, and left the common room to take a walk outside. The minute I got into the courtyard, I sat down on a window sill and looked out over the tops of the trees that belonged to the Forbidden Forest. We've all been repeatedly told not to go in there, but I yearned to know what resided in the woods. One of the creatures I've read about?

A few of the Slytherins walked by, pointing and laughing at me, but I was used to it by now. Even the kids in my House have had their fun with me. I've known for a while they have been stealing my possessions and hiding them from me. It's only been two weeks, mind you, but news on who to make fun of catches on fast at school. The only other kid I talk to is a girl named Ginny Weasley. But now a days she seems distant and nervous. She never tells me why, but I am concerned about her.

Just as I looked up into the blue sky, once again, taking in the beauty of the tree line, I spotted something crash at the top of the trees and sink into the woods. The object was far away, but I could tell it was rather large, and it was shaped like a square. The color looked like a dark one, black most likely. I stared around at the other students in the courtyard to see if they saw the same thing I did. No one reacted to it, they remained talking to one another not paying any attention to me for once.

I bit my lip, not knowing what that thing was or what it was doing. I figured it was maybe someone preforming a spell that went wrong, or a curse backfired. All I knew was that as a Ravenclaw, knowledge and curiosity got the best of me. I nodded my head, and with a newfound sense of determination, I walked briskly across the grounds, and found myself at the edge of the forest.

My nerves didn't get to me when I heard a few twigs snapping, and another noise that I couldn't identify that seemed to make a swooshing sound, just echoing. The trees swayed in the breeze, and since the sunshine made the usual dark forest clear, I thought it wouldn't be hard to stay on the path.

Letting out a deep breath, I put one foot in front of the other, and decided to find whatever it was that landed in the forest and try and help if it was hurt.

* * *

The next few minutes seemed as though they were hours as I continued to hear the swooshing sound, and the deeper I got into the woods, the louder the sound was. I have been on a lot of trips with daddy, studying creatures, in their natural surroundings and even learned to mimic the sounds they made. But this noise, was like nothing I have ever heard before.

As a stream of light shone in my eyes, I was nearly blinded as I walked into a clearing, and smelled smoke. It wasn't so much that I couldn't breathe, but enough to know I was close.

I staggered into the small patch of woods that appeared as though an accident occured and noticed a lot of the trees were broken, snapped, and looked as though they have been burnt. And there, standing in the middle of the clearing, was a large telephone box. It was naturally larger than me, but this box was made of wood. Not to mention it was blue and not red.

The box didn't appear as though it was in a crash at all, no splinters, no burn marks, it looked like it had never been touched. The noise had stopped the moment I began reading the words on the box out loud.

"Police public call box?". Just then, one of the doors swung open and a man jumped out of it with a cloud of smoke following him. I immediately pulled my wand out from behind my ear and pointed it at the man. As I wondered if I should help him, he finished gasping for breath, and stood up.

He didn't notice me, for he straightened his tan jacket, that had holes burned into it, and fixed his bow tie, his hair untidy and dirty. He started to walk around the box and felt his way around it, taking in what he was seeing, but not looking at the devastation that happened in the forest.

When he was done, he stood in front of me, still watching the box. "Not one scratch, good old girl! I'm so proud!", he said, wringing his hands together. He turned towards me, finally seeing he wasn't alone. He took a step forward while I stepped back. For all I knew, he could have just escaped from Azkaban.

The man smiled and looked me over. "Oh, hello there! I'm the Doctor. And you are?".

* * *

A/N - Remember to review guys!


	2. Strange Man

A/N - Once again, this is my first time writing a Doctor Who fanfiction, so don't hate me if it isn't the best. Anyway, read, review, enjoy.

* * *

I wasn't certain if I should tell him my name, what with him being a stranger and all. But there was a certain look to him and his face that kind of gave off a sense of trust. He continued smiling at me even though my wand was still pointed at him.

"I- I'm Lun-".

"Luna Lovegood".

"Y-yes. How did you-".

"Know your name? I know many things about you. For example, those are Dirigible Plums you wear on your ears, that unique necklace of butterbeer corks around your neck is for luck. Judging by how old you look, I'd say you're starting your first year at Hogwarts-", wow he talks fast. And why won't he stop rubbing his hands together? "I know for a fact your classmates have given you the nickname Loony, don't worry, I'll never call you that, because trust me, it will wear off. Your parents are Xenophilius and Pandora, no relation to the box, and you're an only child. Oh, and you have a certain love for pudding". He finally finished, looking smug. "Did I get that right?".

"What? No!", I said, astounded. His face fell.

"Don't you like pudding anymore?".

"Not that!".

"Oh. Was that the only thing I got right? But I'm never wrong! Sometimes". He kept mumbling, and pulled out what I thought was a wand. Good thing I had mine already out. But he didn't point it at me, instead he pointed it at the blue box. The stick made a very high pitched noise, nothing like I had ever heard before.

"Sir, who are you?".

"I already told you, I'm the Doctor, you're Luna Lovegood, and we are in the Forbidden Forest correct?", he said, putting his stick away and looking at me again. I nodded. He didn't seem threatened by my wand, couldn't blame him really, the only spells I knew so far were simple ones; none that could overpower him anyway. "Wait, if we're in the Forbidden Forest, then why are you here? Normally students aren't allowed".

"I saw your, box, fall from the sky. And being a Ravenclaw, I had to see what happened".

"Ah, yes Ravenclaw. The best house at Hogwarts in my opinion". I felt happy to hear that, as I slowly lowered my wand; he didn't really seem the criminal type.

"Were _you_ in Ravenclaw? You seem to know a lot about me. And I've never met you".

"No, I never attended Hogwarts. But if I had, I'm sure I would have been in that house just like you and your father. Ol' Xeno, good man". I immediately put my wand behind my ear.

"You knew my father?". He smiled a bigger smile once he saw he had gotten my full attention.

"Of course! I met him and your mother before you were born. Xeno and Pandora treated me like family. Her hormones though". He seemed to shudder at a memory. I frowned.

"You knew my parents? They never mentioned you". He looked offended.

"Ah well. They were too busy with you to pay attention or travel with me. Instead I had bigger things to see, stranger places to be, so much more to learn!".

"In your, box?", I asked.

"It's not just a box, Luna. It's a time machine. More specifically, it's called the Tardis, which stands for, Time and Relative Dimension in Space". I did my best to take in what he said.

"I'm sorry, Si-, Doctor. I believe in a lot of things but, there's no such thing as a time machine". I was a bit hesitant when he walked towards me, kneeling down to my level, moving his face very close to mine. I got a bit uncomfortable but didn't back down.

"Really? The girl who goes to a school for magic, and the girl who believes in things nobody else does, doesn't believe time travel is real?", he asked, sounding exasperated. I realized how ironic that was and managed a smile.

He returned a smile, and with one finger, he tapped my nose, stood back up and walked over towards the bo-, I mean Tardis? I stood beside him as he leaned against a corner and snapped his fingers. The doors had opened, and as I covered my mouth, expecting another cloud of smoke to come bursting out towards us, but it never came. I uncovered my mouth, not taking my eyes off the Doctor, still trying to convince myself he maybe worked at St. Mungos. Or maybe even Gringotts, he was certainly dressed for it, minus the burned holes still on his shirt.

He continued smiling as he gestured that I go inside the box. I was hesitant at first, not knowing what I would see. The minute I walked in, there was a different swooshing sound and a lot of small noises could be heard. I stood open mouthed, not believing what I saw.

Inside, it was SO much bigger on the inside! In the center there was a circular console lined up with buttons, levers, and a lot of blinking lights. There were three or four screens above the console that read possibly another language I didn't understand. I kept turning myself to get a look at everything. The walls had lights which made the space more pleasant than the floor and the stairs had looked, because they were made of metal.

Wait, it had a staircase!? The more I looked around this place the more unrealistic it seemed. "Wh-, what!?", was all I could muster before running back outside and taking another good look at the box. It was still small on the outside, same tall build that looked as though it couldn't fit more than eight people. I quick ran back in the box, and stared at the Doctor, who leaned against the console, having a laugh at me. I guess he has shown other people before and my reaction was the same as theirs.

I looked at him, not thinking my eyes could look as wide as they normally did.

"I know, I know, it's bigger on the inside", said the Doctor, rather smug.

"And are you sure you're not a wizard? My father told me there are spells that can do this sort of thing". He chuckled. I hoped he wasn't laughing at me. Enough people do that already.

"No, not a wizard. Must be nice, though". He straightened his bow tie.

"Is this your home?", I asked, not liking his expression, the way it turned hard, and fierce.

"In a way", was all he said. I looked into his eyes and saw a wild side to them, a side that made it seem he wasn't looking in one place in particular. Wanting his friendlier smile to come back, I slowly approached, and stood in front of him.

"So, can it really go back in time?", I asked, changing the subject. Thankful when his smile came back.

"Anywhere, through time and space. I can go and do whatever I want. I've had loads of adventures and even more just waiting for me. Great lands, new civilizations, different planets. All waiting for me". When he stopped talking, I took notice to how quiet it was. The lack of voices and presence was a bit heartbreaking.

"You must be lonely".

"No, no, I've had companions before. but they, they-", his eyes went wild again, not focusing on anything, and getting lost in thought. He snapped out of it and smiled at me. "Would you like to come with?", he asked. I took a step back.

"What?".

"With me. Come with me on an adventure. Better than being at school, right? Granted it is an amazing school. But it can't compare to all of time and space!", he said cheerfully, causing me to smile again. "Is that a yes?!".

"I don't know. I am at school after all. I'll have homework to do and tests I need to study for-". He waved his hand in the air.

"Don't worry about all that. One trip, it could be a week, and they wouldn't have even known you were gone".

"New worlds, you say?". I couldn't help myself, it did all really sound fascinating.

The Doctor had the calmest expression, and said just as calmy, "You _are_ a Ravenclaw, right?".

Not that'd anyone would care if I was gone, which was probably true. I thought about it for a few minutes, before finally shaking my head, and smiling the biggest smile I could. He returned my smile and clasped his hands together.

"Geronimo! Where would you like to start, Miss Lovegood? Your choice!".

"Actually, Doctor, would you mind if I packed my trunk. I wouldn't want to ruin my robes".

"By all means. I'll wait for you". Giggling, I ran out the doors, and back down the wooded path. But not before stopping once more to look back to make sure I hadn't imagined what had just happened.

* * *

(Doctor's P.O.V)

I stood in the doorway of the Tardis, hands in my pockets, smiling to myself, the thought of another companion in my company. It will be strange having another child traveling with me again, Only because it's been a while since one has. But still, finally someone to talk to after these last, few lonely days.

No! This won't be like last time. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I'll protect her with my life, I swear on my two hearts.

As I watched her run towards the beautiful castle, I chuckled to myself. "Luna Lovegood. The girl who believed".


	3. Inside The Blue Box

A/N - Remember to enjoy and review!

* * *

After I ran to the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room, answered the riddle, and entered the dorm, I grabbed my trunk from under my bed. I pulled off my robes, and straightened my short sleeved, navy blue shirt.

I looked at the mirror that hung on the wall and tied my hair with a tie. My eyes the same color as the mirror seemed to have never ending reflections. I slipped off my black pants and put on my light purple shorts. The rest of the time I spent packing some more of my clothes, not knowing just how long I'd be with the man who fell from the sky.

Looking back into the mirror, I kept my radish earrings and my necklace on, and with my wand still behind my ear, I closed my trunk, grabbed the handle, and did my best to carry the heavy suitcase down the stairs and back outside.

It had gotten slightly windier than before, but the sun was also shining brighter. As I got to the edge of the forest, I paused and took a minute to look back at the castle, and the way it looked inviting as always. It was like saying goodbye to my second home for a while. Not because of the people, but because of how just the warm feeling I got knowing I was allowed to be there.

With a deep breath, I dragged my trunk behind me, and ran down the sunlit path towards the Tardis, silently hoping it was still there and that he hadn't left me. Or was it all in my imagination? But why of all things would I imagine a blue box and a man who seemed to know so much, couldn't be real?

Those thoughts left my mind when, in the distance I saw a bit of blue farther down the path. Just seeing the box somehow made me run a little faster than I already was.

As I approached the closed doors, I set my trunk to my side, I double checked that my clothes were acceptable and pushed my bangs behind my ear. I knocked on the door. For a few minutes, nothing happened. I knocked again. "Doctor?". I said, but no answer.

Just as my doubts were about to get to me, mid-knock, the door opened, and the Doctor leaned in the doorway, once again straightening his red, bow tie. He looked cleaner than he did before; he put on a new shirt, with a black jacket to go with his black pants. I wanted to smirk at how his bow tie matched his red suspenders.

He was smiling at me, while he rubbed what looked like grease off his hands with a rag.

"Sorry about that", he started. "Fixing the engine. Wanted to make sure she won't crash on us. She's been through a lot, after all".

"I bet. Especially since the crash that happened today".

"Oh, that wasn't as bad as the time she almost lost the ceiling and the doors", he said, sounding so sure of himself. I couldn't keep myself from grinning. Apparently what was normally dangerous didn't seem to bother him in the least. "Anyway, ready to go?", he said.

"Yes!".

"Brilliant!", he said, cheerfully. He grabbed my suitcase, let me inside and led me over to a bench that was near the console. "So, I have the coordinates set to the nearest planet from Earth. It's far, but we'll get there in an hour if we leave now", said the Doctor, as he walked around the console, pressing buttons and checking to make sure everything was working. "And here we go!".

The minute he pulled a switch, the Tardis started to shake, and I was flown off my feet onto the floor. As the shaking continued, the machine felt like it was out of control, moving this way and that. After a few seconds, but felt longer, the shaking stopped and it was now moving at a calmer, slower pace.

I was still on the floor, trying to settle myself; never before have I even been through something like that. The Doctor rushed over to me, grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. "Sorry about that. She never was easy with the taking off. Or the landing, so be prepared for that!". The Doctor walked back over to the controls, as I sat back on the bench, opened my trunk and pulled out the Quibbler I had been reading before.

As I turned the page to read about the Crumple Horned Snorkacks, I remember that my father and I were going to search for them in a few years. I couldn't wait to spend time with him. Ever since my mother passed, he wants me to be happy. And I am, but I could never take the place of his wife. I'm proud to be his daughter and nothing will make me feel any different about that.

"Reading the Quibbler?", asked the Doctor. He was finished with the controls and sat next to me.

"Yes. Have you ever read one?", I asked, moving so he could read it with me.

"Of course. Remember the one where the entire magazine was dedicated to whether or not the Ood were real?".

"Yes".

"They are. I've met them and trust me, they are a peaceful race". My face must have made him laugh, because I was really happy that one of the many creatures I've read about, that have been told were a myth were now being described to me what they looked like, with specific detail and how they lived, and I couldn't thank the Doctor enough.

"You know, it's nice to talk to someone without them calling me Loony", I said. I was still wondering why I felt so comfortable around someone I had only just met.

"Being someone who has also been alone, I like to give people chances to prove who they are on the inside", he said calmly. "That's why I find humans more incredible by the day. I never know what to expect or who I'll meet".

"You're not human?".

"No. Most people say alien, and they are right, in a way".

"Well, where do you live?", I asked, closing the Quibbler, and laying it on my lap.

"That's a long story", said the Doctor, his expression cold, yet happy at the same time.

"I like stories", I said as sweetly as I could. He managed a genuine smile and began to tell me all about Gallifrey; his home that had once been a peaceful place to live, that had more Tardis' like his. But then there was a war that started with machines called the Daleks. They killed millions of his people, leaving no survivors.

After he told his story, he appeared to be angry and solemn. He snapped out of his trance and listened to me as I told him what my father told me about Harry Potter and his encounter with You Know Who. The Doctor liked that I wanted to take his mind off of what was troubling him, and I didn't want to make him more depressed.

"Ah, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He'll have quite a future, I'll tell you that!", said the Doctor. "I've met his childr-", he said and looked like he shouldn't have said anything.

"Harry will have children?", I said.

"Nevermind", he said, rather quickly.

"Can I ask you something though?".

"Of course".

I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to know. "Will _I_ be happy?". He seemed to understand how much it mattered to me that my life won't be filled with loneliness as I get older.

"Trust me, Luna. You will be the happiest you have ever been. Filled with wonderful people who care for you".

All I could manage was a smile, as he gently tapped my nose. As he stood up, the shaking started again. "We must be getting close. Hang on tight, Luna!". I did as I was told and held onto the seat, so tight, my hands were turning red. The awful movement got worse, as I hoped it would soon stop.

When it had, I had to blink a few times just to get my vision back to normal. With a clap of his hands, the Doctor came next to me, excitement in his eyes.

"Here we are. Not quite sure which planet this is, but we'll find out soon enough".

"Is it safe, though?", I asked.

"Well, I mean the oxygen _is_ breathable, so we won't die. If that was the case, and if it wasn't, we would have died on impact. But we're still alive, so, let's go!".

He ran towards the door, as I followed him, he quickly turned to face me, and held one finger up. "Leave your wand. If there is life here, we don't want to seem threatening".

"What about your stick?".

He rolled his eyes. "It's a sonic screwdriver, and I'll have it hidden in my pockets. I'm sure having a wand behind your ear isn't very good if they see it as a weapon".

I too, rolled my eyes, and set my wand back over on the bench.

"Also. I have few rules, but one in particular. Don't wander off. Got it?", he said.

"Yes".

"You sure?".

"Of course".

"Really?".

"Yes!", I couldn't help but laugh.

"Brilliant!", he smiled. And with that, he pulled open the doors.

* * *

A/N - I hope you enjoyed this and I'm pleased to let you know that if you guys would ever like to PM me, that's fine, it can be about the story, anything.

P.S Remember to review! :)


End file.
